


Enemy?

by greentofu11



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou & Midorima Shintarou Friendship, Bipolar Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentofu11/pseuds/greentofu11
Summary: Seirin memenangkan kejuaraan Winter Cup dan mengalahkan sang Kaisar Rakuzan. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Akashi Seijuurou merasakan apa yang dimaksud dengan kekalahan.Akashi yang sebenarnya akhirnya bangkit. Tapi akankah dia bertahan dari pemberontak di dalam dirinya yang ingin kembali mengambil alih?Kisah ini menceritakan kejadian setelah Rakuzan mengalami kekalahan yang menyakitkan. Kejadian yang hanya diketahui oleh sang mantan kapten dan wakil kapten generasi keajaiban.[A MidoAka/AkaMido Oneshot Fanfic (OwO)/]*****Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi





	Enemy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hai semua! Oke jadi ini fic pertama yang gw tulis pake bahasa indonesia. Ini terinspirasi dari otp gw dari Kuroko no Basket. Maaf yah kalau ada beberapa hal yang gak jelas atau OOC dari fic ini. Maklum fic pertama hehehe
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy~

_Jika kau mengincar kemenangan kau tidak boleh iba._

_Aku ingin menjadi musuhmu._

_*****_

"Wah wah, tadi itu pertandingan yang keren yah?" Sang point guard dari tim berseragam jingga itu tersenyum puas setelah menyaksikan pertandingan yang begitu hebat dalam sejarah Winter Cup. Saat itu stadion sudah mulai sepi dan sebagian besar penonton sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing2. Jadi yah, bisa dibilang semuanya sudah selesai dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukan disana.

"Tapi tak kusangka Akashi bisa berubah sedrastis itu dalam satu pertandingan. Ini cukup mengejutkan." Ucap sang kapten Shuutoku seraya memimpin jalan menyusuri stadion mengarah pintu keluar. "Oh ya ngomong-ngomong soal Akashi, daritadi aku memperhatikanmu sejak awal sampai akhir... Sepertinya kau begitu serius menonton pertandingan itu, apa kau sebegitu tertariknya untuk melihat hasil pertandingannya, Midorima?" Tanyanya penuh rasa ingin tahu kepada Ace bersurai hijau yang berjalan disampingnya.

Orang yang ditanya hanya mendesah kesal seraya membetulkan letak kacamata di hidung mancungnya dengan tangannya yang diperban rapi. "Hmph, tidak ada alasan khusus. Jujur saja aku memang tertarik dengan pertandingan ini, bukankah semua orang juga merasa begitu?" Jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Maa maa tenang saja Otsubo-san. Sebenarnya disini Shin-chanlah yang paling antusias menonton pertandingan dibanding yang lain. Ya kan?" Si point guard nyegir dan melirik si rambut hijau dan menyenggol-nyenggol bahunya dengan jahil.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak begitu! Berhenti memutar balikkan fakta Takao!" Midorima merengut dan melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Takao. Bukannya takut, Takao malah cekikikan menahan tawa dan bergumam sendiri, "Maklum si tsundere. Dia cuma tidak mau mengakuinya, hahaha."

"Tidak ada suit hari ini. Kau akan mengayuh gerobak sampai rumah, Takao." Potong Midorima.

"EEHH?!! Kamu dengar yang barusan?! Shin-chan hidooi!!"

Yah, dan begitulah Shuutoku. Tim veteran yang beranggotakan salah satu dari 5 pemain hebat dalam dunia basket SMA, sang shooting guard legenda, Midorima Shintarou. Dan tidak lupa juga partnernya, point guard yang memiliki kemampuan khusus hawk eye dan suka berbuat onar, Takao Kazunari. Kapten yang sangat tegas dan bijaksana, Otsubo Taisuke. Senpai yang suka berjualan buah (terutama nanas), Kimura Shinsuke. Dan yang terakhir dan paling ditakuti oleh kouhai2nya, Miyaji Kiyoshi.

Ya, benar. Tim Shuutoku dijuluki sebagai raja veteran yang lolos ke Winter Cup 11 kali berturut-turut. Bisa dibilang, prestasi mereka bukan main-main. Walaupun ini tim yang kuat, mereka semua juga bisa dibilang cukup akrab satu sama lain. Dan inilah yang membuat si surai hijau merasa nyaman bersama mereka. Meskipun dia tidak pernah mau mengakuinya sih. Maklum, tsundere **[Author ditampar Mido]**.

Tapi, entah kenapa kadang Midorima merindukan masa2 dimana dia masih bermain di tim Teikou. Dimana dia masih bisa _hang out_ bersama teman2nya sesama rambut pelangi. Masa-masa sebelum mereka terpecah belah seiring jalannya waktu.

Tidak.

Tunggu.

Ada hal lain.

Midorima tidak tahu pasti tapi ada hal yang jauh dia anggap lebih penting dibanding semua itu. Atau bisa dibilang, orang yang dia anggap lebih penting dibanding yang lain, _dulu_. Orang yang sangat dekat dan akrab dengannya saat dia menjalani harinya di Teikou. Orang yang dulu sering mengajaknya bermain shogi setiap tim basket tidak ada latihan pada hari itu (walaupun Midorima selalu kalah melawannya). Orang yang benar2 dia anggap teman.

Tetapi menjelang kelulusannya di Teikou, orang itu berubah. Dia menjadi orang lain, sangat berbeda dibanding orang yang dulu Midorima kenal. Sikapnya menjadi sangat dingin dan angkuh dan dia menjadi sangat terobsesi oleh kemenangan. Ya. Dialah Akashi Seijuurou. Mantan kapten generasi keajaiban. Orang yang sekarang masuk ke tim basket SMA Rakuzan. Tim yang terkuat.

Entah bagaimana, kalau Midorima bilang ini pasti takdir yang mempertemukan mereka kembali. Selepas si surai hijau tahu bahwa dia akan berhadapan dengan kawannya yang bersurai bagai warna delima itu di semi final Winter Cup, Midorima merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk menang. Ada sesuatu yang mengatakan padanya bahwa dia harus menang apapun yang terjadi. Selain untuk membuktikan pada sang mantan kapten apa arti kekalahan, jauh dalam lubuk hati Midorima dia benar2 berharap apabila dia menang Akashi akan kembali. Kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu dikenalnya. Bukan Akashi yang tergila-gila akan kemenangan.

Tapi hal itu pun tinggal kenangan.

Shuutoku kalah. Rakuzan menang. Midorima kalah. Akashi menang. Tidak ada yang berubah. Sejak dulu.

Jujur saja Midorima merasa hancur. Kekalahannya atas Rakuzan terasa lebih pedih dibanding kekalahan yang pernah dia alami melawan Seirin waktu itu. Apa karena dia telah mengecewakan dirinya sendiri? Apa karena dia telah gagal meraih kemenangan untuk timnya? Apa karena dia gagal mengembalikan Akashi ke dirinya yang dulu?

Bukan.

Bukan itu.

Hal yang membuatnya hancur adalah kata2 yang diucapkan Akashi padanya ketika pertandingan selesai. Kata2 yang sampai sekarang masih terus menggema di kepalanya.

_"Kau tidak boleh iba, Shintarou. Kemenangan adalah segalanya. Aku ingin menjadi musuhmu."_

Tapi syukurlah semuanya sudah selesai. Berkat Kuroko dan teman-teman rekan setimnya, Seirin menang. Dan Akashi kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Hanya dengan tahu hal itu saja Midorima sudah merasa lega. Walaupun sampai sekarang dia masih merasa kalau Akashi masih menganggapnya sebagai musuhnya. Bukan teman ataupun rival.

Kelima orang berseragam jingga itu terus menyusuri stadion menuju pintu keluar. Diselingi obrolan2 seru dan canda tawa di tengah jalan, membuat suasana makin nyaman setiap detiknya.

Di tengah jalan, tepat sebelum belokan terakhir ada satu koridor gelap yang harus mereka lewati sebelum akhirnya mencapai pintu. Ditengah obrolan2 itu, Midorima tiba2 menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke arah koridor gelap di sebelah kanannya.

"Hm? Are? Shin-chan, ada apa? Kalau tidak cepat nanti para senpai ninggalin kita lho." Takao menghampiri sang Ace yang masih bengong memandangi koridor gelap yang tampaknya tidak berujung. Midorima terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan partnernya itu.

"Takao, aku berubah pikiran." Ucapnya tiba2.

"Heeh? Memangnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Takao sambil mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Kau pulang saja duluan dengan para senpai. Nanti aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab Midorima dingin dan mulai melangkah ke arah koridor gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya remang2 lampu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan seseorang. Sampai jumpa."

Takao menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, terheran-heran dengan sikap Midorima yang tiba2 aneh. Yah, tapi akhirnya dia pergi juga. Toh, dia sering melihat Midorima yang aneh setiap harinya.

*****

Midorima terus menyusuri koridor itu seorang diri. Sambil sesekali menegok ke langit2 stadion yang remang2 seolah lampu-lampunya belum pernah diganti selama berbulan-bulan. Kalau ada yang melihatnya seperti ini, mungkin mereka akan berpikir Midorima itu seperti tukang reparasi lampu yang berjalan-jalan seorang diri seusai Winter Cup selesai. Hahaha.

Yah, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya merasa harus berjalan ke arah ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memanggilnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membutuhkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, si surai hijau menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan. Matanya menyipit selagi dia berusaha membaca tulisan yang tertera di atasnya. Terkutuklah lampu stadion. Midorima tidak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya tulisan di atas pintu itu terbaca jelas.

RUANG LOKER : SMA RAKUZAN

'Ck, apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan disini?' Midorima mendecakkan lidahnya dan mengelus pelipisnya dengan kesal. Serius, kenapa dia malah berjalan ke arah ruang loker Rakuzan? Apa yang dia harapkan disini? Apa dia berharap bisa bertemu dia?

"Aku memang bodoh." Midorima mendesah dan mulai berbalik untuk pergi. Lagipula, tidak mungkin kan ada orang di dalam. Stadion sudah sepi dan para staf sedang membersihkan semuanya. Jadi tidak aneh kalau para peserta juga sudah pulang ke rumah mereka.

Tidak mungkin orang itu ada di dalam.

_**-BRAK- -BRUGH- -PRANG-** _

Tiba2 terdengar suara keras dari dalam ruang loker. Sangat keras sampai2 Midorima tersentak kaget dan membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi. Si surai hijau mendekatkan teliganya ke pintu dan diam seribu bahasa, berusaha memastikan kalau dia tak salah dengar.

_**-BRAK-** _

Benar dia tidak salah dengar. Memang ada orang. Dan kalau didengar dari suara2 bantingan barang di dalam, sepertinya dia sedang tak mau diganggu.

Yah, tapi sudah terlambat bagi Midorima. Rasa ingin tahu sudah menguasai dirinya.

Midorima menarik nafas panjang dan meletakkan tangannya di gagang pintu lalu memutarnya perlahan. Dan disanalah ia, di dalam ruang loker SMA Rakuzan yang sekarang lebih mirip seperti kapal pecah yang bobrok. Sejauh mata memandang, sang Ace Shuutoku hanya bisa melihat lemari2 loker yang tergeletak dan hancur di lantai, bangku2 yang patah, dan benda2 lain yang sudah tak jelas lagi bentuknya.

Tapi yang lebih menarik perhatiannya bukan itu. Melainkan seorang laki2 berambut merah delima yang berdiri di tengah2 ruangan dengan suatu benda tajam di tangannya.

Itu dia, orang yang Midorima cari.

Akashi Seijuurou.

"Siapa disana?!" Si surai merah tiba2 bertanya di tengah-tengah kerusakan yang telah ia buat. Dia berbalik ke arah pintu dan menemukan Midorima sedang berdiri memandanginya dengan ekspresi bingung sekaligus kaget. Ekspresi sang kapten menenang seraya dia menurunkan "senjata" yang dipegangnya.

"Oh, ternyata kau _Shintarou_." Ucapnya acuh tak acuh.

Midorima mengerutkan dahinya dan mendesah kesal, "Aneh, baru saja setelah melawan Kuroko kau memanggilku dengan nama belakangku. Sekarang kau kembali memanggilku dengan nama depanku." Jawabnya seraya menutup pintu dibelakangnya, takut ada orang yang melihat kekacauan yang Akashi buat.

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Biarkan aku sendiri." Kata Akashi tegas seraya mengibaskan tangannya dengan angkuh.

Sang shooting guard menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan ke arah sang kapten, menghiraukan perkataannya. "Apa yang terjadi disini, Akashi?" Tanyanya sambil berusaha melangkahi kumpulan lemari loker yang rusak tergeletak di lantai.

Akashi tertawa jengkel dan memandang Midorima yang sekarang hanya berjarak selangkah dengannya. Dan akhirnya mata zamrud si surai hijau bertemu dengan... mata berwarna ganda pria di hadapannya.

Mata Midorima melebar seketika, "Oi, Akashi... Kau-- Matamu--"

"Ya! Itu benar, Shintarou!" Akashi memotong perkataan Midorima sebelum ia sempat selesai bicara dan tertawa jengkel. "Aku kalah! Aku kalah! Akashi Seijuurou ini akhirnya merasakan kekalahan. Apa kau senang sekarang?" Akashi melempar "gunting" merahnya dengan marah ke arah Midorima. Untungnya pria berkacamata itu cukup gesit hingga dia bisa menghindar tepat waktu. Sungguh, dia tak mau hal yang terjadi pada Kagami juga terjadi padanya.

"Tenanglah Akashi. Ini bukan seperti kau yang biasa." Ucap Midorima berusaha bertingkah setenang mungkin di depan kapten yang sedang hilang kendali dan benar2 berada diluar karakternya yang sekarang.

"Tenang? Hah! Aku sudah tenang kok! Lagipula..." Si surai merah berhenti sejenak dan memandang langit2 ruangan, "Kau lihat kan tempat ini? Bisa dibilang ini menggambarkan suasana hatiku saat ini. Jadi kusarankan kau tidak terlibat di dalamnya, _Midorima_." Sambungnya, nada suaranya melembut.

'Tunggu, barusan dia memanggilku apa?' Midorima semakin terheran-heran dengan sikap Akashi yang sedang labil ini. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jujur Midorima tidak mahir dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Hal yang terlintas di kepalanya sekarang hanyalah berusaha untuk membuat Akashi tenang dulu dan bicara padanya.

"Kendalikan dirimu. Aku tahu kekalahan itu memang menyebalkan tapi setidaknya--"

"Diam! Kau tidak berhak untuk memerintahku! Sadarilah tempatmu! Aku ini mutlak!" Bentak Akashi.

Lagi-lagi itu, Akashi benar2 sedang kacau sekarang. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Midorima tahu baik diri Akashi yang lama maupun sang "Emperor" sedang berebut tempat untuk mengambil alih. Dan dia tak mau kejadian yang sama terjadi lagi. Dia tak mau Akashi yang dia kenal kembali menghilang.

"Akashi--"

"GAH! HENTIKAN!" Akashi memegang kepalanya dan berteriak kesakitan. Dia membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok dan bergumam tidak jelas pada dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, Midorima takut. Sangat takut. Akashi benar2 diluar karakternya sekarang.

Tapi sang Ace Shuutoku memberanikan dirinya dan mendekati sang kapten. Dia tersentak kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya. Di tengah2 keributan yang dibuat Akashi, samar2 Midorima bisa melihat wajah Akashi yang sedang kebingungan. Dan matanya... Memang sulit dipercaya tapi sekarang warna mata Akashi terus berubah-ubah.

Merah delima. Warna ganda. Merah delima. Warna ganda. Ya ampun, sebenarnya apa yang sedang Midorima hadapi sekarang?

"Pergi, Midorima! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! / Uruslah dirimu sendiri, Shintarou!"

Sudah cukup. Midorima tidak tahan lagi dengan pemandangan menyebalkan ini.

**_-BRUAGH-_ **

Hal terakhir yang Akashi ingat hanyalah suara pukulan yang menggema di seisi ruangan loker. Dan dia mendapati dirinya terkapar tak berdaya di lantai, dengan sebelah pipinya yang lebam berwarna sedikit keunguan. Akashi memandang lelaki bersurai hijau dengan tinggi 195 cm berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Tangan Akashi meraba-raba pipinya yang terkena pukulan yang menurutnya cukup keras.

Tunggu.

Apa barusan?

Midorima memukul Akashi?

Iya Akashi tidak salah. Dia benar2 dipukul oleh mantan rekan setimnya itu. Tapi dilihat dari sisi positifnya, Akashi kembali tenang. Matanya kembali menjadi mata merah delima indah yang dimilikinya. Bukan mata berwarna ganda yang selalu menyebarkan teror ke semua orang.

"Maaf." Ucap Midorima yang memandang Akashi yang terkapar di lantai. "Bukannya aku ingin melakukannya tapi aku benar2 tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar kau tenang." Tambahnya seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Akashi berkedip beberapa kali sambil berusaha menyerap segala yang terjadi.

Akashi mendesah pelan, "Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu." Katanya, dia masih mempertahankan posisinya. Tampak tak ada niat dalam diri Akashi untuk kembali bangun. "Aku memang payah ya..." Akashi menengadah memandang langit2 ruangan.

Midorima tetap terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Ternyata benar, Midorima. Kekalahan itu, benar2 menyakitkan." Aku Akashi.

Midorima menarik nafas panjang, "Tidak ada orang yang bilang kalau kekalahan itu menyenangkan." Jawab si surai hijau, "Tapi..." Midorima menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Akashi lalu melanjutkan, "Semua orang butuh kekalahan. Dan itu bisa kita pakai sebagai motivasi untuk jadi lebih baik lagi."

Akashi tertawa kecil dan bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya, tatapannya tidak lepas dari langit2 ruangan. "Kekalahan, motivasi, ya?" Gumam Akashi lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah kenapa, si surai merah samar2 melihat bayang-bayang dirinya ketika masih di SMP dulu. Ketika dirinya masih bisa tertawa dengan teman-teman yang lain. Ketika dirinya masih peduli dengan yang namanya kepercayaan dan kerja sama. Ketika dirinya belum dikuasai oleh "dia". Ketika dia masih bisa tersenyum bersama kawannya yang berambut hijau seperti rumput itu.

Kenapa ya? Kenapa dia membayangkan yang macam-macam? Apa hubungannya semua itu dengan hal yang dia alami sekarang?

Tanpa disadari, Akashi merasa pipinya tiba2 terasa hangat. Dan juga... basah. Dia menangis. Akashi menangis. Tangisan yang dia tahan seusai pertandingan melawan Seirin, akhirnya tumpah tak terbendung.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku." Ucap Akashi ditengah-tengah isakan kecilnya.

Baiklah, sekarang Midorima benar2 bingung. Sedetik sebelumnya Akashi berteriak tidak jelas layaknya orang sinting. Dan sekarang dia menangis dan meminta maaf di depan Midorima. Sekali lagi, dia menangis. Di depan Midorima.

"Selama ini, aku telah membuat kalian semua sengsara. Akulah yang menyebabkan kita semua terpecah-belah. Ini semua semata-mata untuk kemenangan. Maafkan aku. Aku benar2 benar menyesal." Ucapnya lagi. Lalu dia tak berkata apa2. Dia hanya terisak. Dan terisak di depan sang Ace Shuutoku tanpa memberikan tanda2 untuk berhenti.

Mata Midorima melebar seketika. Dia benar2 kaget dengan reaksi "mantan" temannya itu. Baiklah, sekarang dia harus apa? Menghiburnya? Tapi bagaimana?

Mata Midorima menerawang seisi ruangan, berusaha menemukan topik atau apapun yang bisa dia lakukan untuk sang kapten Rakuzan yang sedang hancur itu.

Pandangan Midorima terhenti pada loker kecil yang masih berdiri di ujung ruangan. Dengan pintunya yang sedikit terbuka karena benturan. Di dalamnya ada semacam papan kecil yang sangat familiar di mata Midorima.

Papan shogi.

Kenapa papan itu ada disitu? Mungkinkah itu loker Akashi?

Ah, siapa peduli. Tanpa pikir panjang Midorima langsung bangkit menuju loker itu dan mengambil benda yang dimaksud. Dia meniup debu yang menempel di atasnya dan meletakkannya di depan si surai merah. Lalu memposisikan dirinya di depan Akashi.

"Berhenti memasang wajah menyedihkan begitu di depanku, Akashi. Itu menjengkelkan." Ungkap Midorima seraya mulai meletakkan kepingan-kepingan shogi di atas papan.

Akashi berkedip berkali-kali, merasa terkejut dengan tindakan Midorima yang tiba2. Si surai merah tertawa kecil, "Beraninya kau bersikap begini di saat-saat seperti ini, Midorima." Sahutnya pelan. Isakannya mulai mereda dan dia mulai tenang.

Midorima mendesah pelan, "Dulu kau sering bilang padaku kalau hal yang hanya bisa membuatmu tenang hanya basket dan shogi. Tapi karena kita tak mungkin main basket disini, setidaknya cuma ini yang bisa kita lakukan. Bukan berarti aku mau melakukannya." Jawabnya panjang lebar.

Bibir Akashi menyunggingkan senyum kecil, "Tak kusangka kau masih ingat itu." Katanya.

Midorima tak menjawab dan mulai meletakkan kepingannya yang pertama. Akashi pun mengikuti irama permainannya dan mulai meletakkan kepingannya secara bergantian. Dan disanalah mereka, diantara tumpukan loker yang penyok dan hancur, di dalam ruang loker Rakuzan, saat semua orang di stadion sudah pulang, mereka malah bermain shogi dengan sesuka hati seolah-olah mereka selalu punya waktu untuk satu sama lain.

Walau begitu mereka menikmatinya. Akashi sudah tenang dan mendapatkan senyumnya kembali. Dan Midorima pun menikmatinya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyesal dan minta maaf." Ucap Midorima ditengah-tengah permainan mereka.

Akashi menengadah untuk melihat dengan jelas manik zamrud di balik lensa mantan rekan setimnya itu. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

Midorima menyilangkan kedua lengannya sambil memandang papan shogi yang permainannya dihentikan sementara karena pernyataan bodohnya itu. "Semua itu masa lalu, Akashi. Tidak ada gunanya kalau kau menyesali masa lalu. Anggap saja itu sebagai takdir yang Tuhan berikan pada kita."

"Haha, lagi2 itu. Kau memang belum berubah Midorima." Cetus Akashi.

Midorima merengut, "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Hanya itu." Ungkapnya lalu melanjutkan meletakkan kepingan shoginya dan melanjutkan permainan.

"Iya iya aku tahu." Sahut Akashi.

"... Memang kau tidak bisa menolak fakta kalau kita pernah terpecah belah. Tapi itu bukan salahmu. Itu salah dirimu yang lain. Kau tak perlu minta maaf."

Akashi menundukkan kepalanya dan memandang papan shogi dengan pandangan kosong.

Midorima mendesah jengkel, "Lihat saja sisi positifnya, Akashi. Sekarang, berkat Kuroko kita semua bisa kembali seperti dulu. Kita semua bisa menyadari apa artinya kekalahan. Kita sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar. Apa kau tidak puas hanya dengan itu?"

Akashi diam sejenak dan meletakkan kepingannya yang lain, dia menarik nafas panjang, "Heh, kau benar. Tidak ada gunanya menyesali masa lalu. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menjalani apa yang sudah ada di depan mata kita." Tegas Akashi, kepercayaan dirinya sudah kembali lagi. Dan dengan itu, Midorima sudah tahu kalau sang kapten sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Si surai hijau pun melanjutkan permainannya dengan sang kapten tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Menikmati saat2 langka ini bersama mantan kaptennya itu.

"Terima kasih, Midorima."

Eh? Tunggu, barusan Akashi bilang apa? Terima kasih?

Mata Midorima melebar seketika dan dia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Akashi. Si surai merah tersenyum, "Kalau tadi kau tidak datang kesini, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti." Ucapnya, "Bisa dibilang, selain Kuroko, kau juga penyelamatku. Orang yang juga mengembalikanku ke jalan yang benar. Terima kasih."

Midorima terdiam, bingung harus merespon apa terhadap pernyataan sang kapten yang begitu tiba2.

"Hmph, bukan apa-apa." Akhirnya hanya itulah yang bisa ia katakan. Yah, setidaknya itu sudah membuat Midorima puas.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi, Midorima." Tambah Akashi. "Ingat apa yang telah kukatakan padamu seusai pertandingan Shuutoku vs Rakuzan?" Tanyanya pada Midorima.

Ingat? Bukan ingat lagi. Kata2 itu terus menggema di kepala Midorima tanpa henti. Bagimana mungkin dia tidak ingat.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Saat itu kau ingin menganggapku sebagai musuhmu kan? Demi kemenangan." Jawab Midorima dengan enggan.

Akashi tertawa kecil dan melemparkan senyumannya pada Midorima. "Yah, soal itu... Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku." Kata Akashi.

Midorima menengadah seketika untuk menghadap wajah Akashi. Mata zamrudnya pun bertemu dengan mata merah delima milik sang kapten Rakuzan itu.

"Kalau kupikir lagi, rasanya tidak apa2 kan kalau kita tetap berteman... Sekaligus rival disaat yang sama. Walaupun sekarang kita berbeda seragam. Rasanya aku ingin kita sering2 mengalami saat seperti ini lagi. Tidak perlu bermusuhan seperti ini." Tambahnya.

Midorima mendengus pelan. Tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Senyuman tulus yang jarang sekali dia perlihatkan pada orang. Senyuman yang dulu sering ia pakai ketika dia menghabiskan waktunya di Teikou bersama Akashi. Dan akhirnya, setelah sekian lama senyuman itu bisa ia perlihatkan kembali. Kepada satu-satunya orang yang pernah menerima senyum tulusnya.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Midorima meletakkan kepingan shoginya kembali dan tertawa kecil, "Hmph, bodoh. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku menganggapmu sebagai musuhku, Akashi. Tidak pernah."

*****

~ **END~**


End file.
